Die Rumtreiber u das Geheimnis der heulenden Hütte
by Yours Miamaria
Summary: Freunde zu finden ist nicht immer leicht. Wer ist überhaupt Freund, wer Feind? Und was hat es eigentlich mit der heulenden Hütte auf sich? Lest selbst!
1. Disclaimer

**Titel**:

Die Rumtreiber und das Geheimnis der heulenden Hütte

**Autor**:

Miamaria

**Genre**:

Marauders FF

**Anmerkungen**:

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren, Orte, Handlungen etc. gehören natürlich J.K.Rowling. Alles bisher Unbekannte stammt von mir!

Die krähende Schildkröte Jimmy gehört _cherrycoke_, die mir ihre Idee freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt hat. (Thanks!)

Ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld und nur ganz vielleicht ein bisschen Ruhm, aber dann nur im Forum gg!

**Altersbeschränkung**:

ab 10 Jahren

**Kurzbeschreibung**:

Die Marauders beginnen ihre Schulzeit in Hogwarts. Freundschaft zu schließen fällt ihnen zunächst leicht, aber bald stellt sich die Frage, wer ein echter Freund ist und wer etwas zu verbergen hat. Schließlich wird klar, dass hier nicht nur einer ein großes Geheimnis mit sich führt …


	2. Prolog

**Prolog**

_Dunkle Gewitterwolken zogen über den nächtlichen Himmel und umhüllten den Wald mit tiefster Dunkelheit. In der Ferne hörte man dumpfes Donnergrollen und hier und da durchzuckten scharf gegabelte Blitze die Nacht. Für Sekunden waren die Umrisse der riesigen Tannen zu sehen, die sich ächzend und stöhnend im immer stärker aufkommenden Sturmwind bogen. Mensch und Tier hatten sich vor dem aufziehenden Unwetter längst in ihren Häusern und Höhlen in Sicherheit gebracht, nur einige Krähen saßen drohend glotzend in den Baumwipfeln und ließen von Zeit zu Zeit ihr unheimliches Krächzen hören. Plötzlich knackte es im Unterholz und die Krähen erhoben sich flügelschlagend von ihren Beobachtungsposten. Laut klagend flogen sie davon und ihr schwarzes Gefieder wurde sogleich von der dunklen Nacht verschluckt. Wieder knackten Äste und das scharrende Geräusch von eilenden Schritten auf blätterbedecktem Waldboden war zu hören. _

_»Wo ist er?«, wehte der nun schwächer gewordenen Sturmwind den Klang einer Frauenstimme durch den Wald._

_»Ich kann ihn nicht mehr sehen! Wir müssen und beeilen…«, antwortete die Stimme eines gehetzt wirkenden Mannes. _

_Erneut schoss ein Blitz durch die Wolkendecke und beleuchtete zwei Gestalten in dunklen Umhängen, die durch das Unterholz eilten. Der Wind frischte abermals auf, die Tannen bogen sich erneut und die dunklen Gewitterwolken wurden auseinander getrieben, sodass der hell leuchtende Vollmond auftauchen konnte und den Wald in sein gleißendes Licht tauchte. Im selben Moment erklang ein schauriges Heulen. Der Wind wehte den lang gezogenen Jaulton in jede dunkle Ecke des Waldes, wo sich die Tiere noch tiefer in ihre Höhlen und Unterschlüpfe verkrochen. Auch die beiden umhangbekleideten Gestalten hörten das unmenschliche Geräusch und verharrten entsetzt in ihrer Bewegung, bevor sie sich panische Blicke zuwarfen und in die Richtung weitereilten, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Der Vollmond beleuchtete nun ihren Weg und sie kamen schneller durch das dichte Gestrüpp. Äste und Zweige schlugen ihnen ins Gesicht, Dornen rissen an ihren Umhängen, aber ungeachtet dessen trieben sich beide immer weiter zur Eile an._

_Wieder schoben sich dunkle Wolken vor den hellen Mond und die Nacht wurde erneut stockfinster. Die Frauenstimme schrie erschreckt auf, Strauchelgeräusche waren zu hören. Sekunden später wurde der Mond wieder sichtbar und zeigte den beiden Gestalten, dass sie vor einer Lichtung standen. Hinter einem Gebüsch zusammengekauert, hatten sich die Augen der Frau schreckensvoll geweitet. Sie klammerte sich an den Arm ihres Mannes, der seinerseits mit angstvollem Blick auf die Lichtung starrte._

_»Wir sind zu spät«, murmelte er. Erneut war ein unmenschliches Heulen zu hören, diesmal jedoch noch lauter und unangenehmer als zuvor._

_»Nein, tu es nicht, bitte…«, flüsterte die Frauenstimme in panischer Angst._

_Zum dritten Mal erklang das Heulen und der Schatten einer grauenerregenden Kreatur, die Schnauze zum Himmel erhoben, zeichnete sich vor der runden Lichtquelle der Nacht ab. Plötzlich bäumte sich der Schatten auf und die Kreatur selbst war im Mondlicht zu erkennen. Spitze Zähne blitzten auf und schossen auf etwas Kleines, zappelndes auf dem Boden zu, das bisher im Dunkel der Nacht verborgen gewesen war. Ein gequälter Schrei war zu hören, dann ein Knurren und das Geräusch von aneinander schlagenden Zähnen. _

_»Zu spät«, stammelte die Stimme des Mannes erstickt. Gleich darauf hörte man erneut das entsetzliche Heulen, diesmal wurde es allerdings durch eine zweite, wenn auch leisere Stimme verstärkt. _

_Der einsetzende Regen vermischte sich mit den Tränen des Mannes, der seine Frau, die zitternd und schluchzend auf dem Waldboden zusammengebrochen war, fest umklammert hielt. _

_Die beiden Werwölfe auf der Lichtung heulten erneut…_


	3. Kapitel 1: Langersehnte Post

Kapitel 1

**Langersehnte Post**

Helle Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch ein weit geöffnetes Fenster und malten kleine Kringel auf die Bettdecke, unter der einige pechschwarze Haarsträhnen hervorblitzten. Unter den dicken Kissen war ein unwilliges Knurren zu hören: »Geh weg, mach das Licht aus! Ich will noch schlafen!«

Wenige Minuten später tauchte der Kopf eines elfjährigen Jungens unter der Decke auf, der verschlafen gegen die Sonne blinzelte, sich räkelte und plötzlich blitzartig aus dem Bett sprang. Auf halbem Weg zur Tür machte er wieder kehrt, warf sich bäuchlings auf den Boden und robbte unter das Bett. Sekundenlang war nur ein Scharren und Stöhnen zu hören, dann tauchte der Junge wieder auf, drückte sich seine soeben gefundene Brille auf die Nase und riss die Tür auf.

»Mooooom!«, schrie er schon auf dem Treppenabsatz, bevor er auf das Geländer kletterte und mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit drei Stockwerke tiefer sauste und dort schließlich, wie von Zauberhand, sanft landete.

»Ist sie da, IST SIE DA!«

Die Küchentür flog auf und Mrs Potter, die gerade den Tisch deckte, schaute halb verblüfft, halb lächelnd auf ihren Sohn, der im Pyjama und mit zerzaustem schwarzem Haar plötzlich vor ihr stand und sie erwartungsvoll anstarrte.

»James! Du wirst dir noch eines Tages den Hals brechen, wenn du immer das Treppengeländer heruntersaust. Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen? Kannst du nicht wie ein normaler Mensch die Treppe herunterkommen?«, fragte sie ihren Sohn.

»Ich bin kein _normaler _Mensch«, entgegnete James ärgerlich. »Außerdem, sag das lieber Dad«, fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu. Hinter ihm war soeben ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit soviel Schwung vom Treppengeländer gesprungen, dass er auf dem Teppich in die Küche gerutscht kam und verzweifelt mit den Armen rudernd, versuchte anzuhalten. Die Verandatür sprang auf und erst die Stufen zum Garten hielten die unfreiwillige Rutschpartie an, wobei der Mann einen Kopfsprung hinlegte und sich Sekunden später verdutzt im Gras kugelte.

James lachte, während sein Vater sich aufrappelte und kopfschüttelnd zurück in die Küche marschierte.

Mrs Potter stemmte die Arme in die Hüften: »Gerald James Potter! Was bist du nur für ein Kindskopf! Wie soll aus dem Jungen nur jemals etwas werden, wenn nicht mal sein Vater erwachsen werden will?«

Ihre Worte klangen streng, aber ihre dunklen Augen funkelten vor Vergnügen.

»Ich dachte ich hätte jemanden schreien gehört?« Gerald Potter schaute seine Frau und seinen Sohn fragend an, während er sich den Staub aus seinen Kleidern klopfte.

»Das war James! Jamesy-Schatz, was wolltest du mich vorhin fragen?«

James Potter erinnerte sich schlagartig daran, was ihn aus dem Bett getrieben hatte und weswegen er nun schon seit Wochen in heller Aufregung war.

»Ob sie da ist, ist sie ENDLICH da!«

Mrs Potter lächelte angesichts ihres Sohnes, dessen Gesicht vor Erwartung glühte und dessen hasselnussbraune Augen vor Begeisterung glänzten. Aber wie bisher jeden Morgen musste sie ihn enttäuschen.

»Nein, James, es tut mir leid. Noch keine Post heute!«

Schlagartig erlosch das erwartungsvolle Grinsen aus James Gesicht und niedergeschlagen setzte er sich an den Tisch. Vor mehr als vier Wochen war sein elfter Geburtstag gewesen und just seit diesem Tag wartete er sehnsüchtig und wurde jeden Tag enttäuscht. Irgendwann musste sie doch kommen, die Schuleule aus Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. James Potter und seine Eltern waren nämlich tatsächlich keine _normalen_ Menschen, wie James es bereits erwähnt hatte, sondern – Zauberer!

James und seine Eltern Gerald und Venefica Potter lebten in einem kleinen Dorf namens Godric's Hollow, dem Geburtstort eines der vier Gründer der Zaubererschule Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor.

In Godric's Hollow lebten fast ausschließlich Zauberer und die wenigen nicht-magischen Menschen, Muggel genannt, hatten sich mittlerweile so sehr an ungewöhnliche Vorkommnisse in ihrem Dorf gewöhnt, dass sie bald nicht mehr ungewöhnlich, sondern ganz normal schienen.

Der Alltag der Zaubererfamilien unterschied sich nicht wesentlich von dem der Muggel: Väter verbrachten den Tag auf der Arbeit, Mütter blieben zu Hause und kümmerten sich um das Haus und den Garten und die Kinder waren meistens nur in den Ferien zu Hause, weil die höheren Schulen einfach zu weit weg lagen.

So schien es äußerlich keine Unterschiede zwischen dem Leben der magischen und nicht-magischen Menschen zu geben, aber innerhalb der Häuser sah es ganz anders aus.

Das Haus der Potters quoll fast über vor Magie. Dort wusch sich das Geschirr selbstständig ab, da klapperten die Stricknadeln wie von Geisterhand bewegt in der Luft und strickten endlos lange Schals und dicke Pullover, Eulen flogen täglich durch Fenster und Kamine und ein einziger Wink von Mrs Potter genügte und das Haus erstrahlte frisch geputzt.

Außerdem gab es viele ungewöhnliche Dinge: Uhren die rückwärts liefen und keine richtigen Zeiger hatten, sprechende Thermometer, die einen an den Regenschirm erinnerten und eine Menge absonderlicher Gegenstände, Teleskope und Messgeräte in Mr Potters Büro, die James nicht einmal berühren, geschweige denn benutzen durfte.

Für James war dieses Leben so normal wie tägliches Essen und Trinken. Und genauso normal war es, dass elfjährige Zauberer einen Brief der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei erhielten, der ihnen ihre Aufnahme an der Schule bestätigte. Es sei denn…

»Vielleicht haben sie dich vergessen, James, oder - du bist doch kein Zauberer!«

Mr Potter grinste seinem Sohn schelmisch zu. Der schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und starrte seinen Vater entgeistert an.

»Kann das denn sein, Dad? Dass ich kein Zauberer bin?« In James Stimme lag soviel Fassungslosigkeit und Entsetzen, dass Gerald Potter seinen Scherz sofort bereute.

»Nein, mein Junge, sicher nicht! Du hast schon als Baby soviel Magie ausgestrahlt und deinen Spinat in Pudding verwandelt, weil er dir nicht schmeckte. Du bist bestimmt kein Squib!« (Squibs nannte man nicht-magische Menschen, deren Eltern Zauberer waren.)

James atmete erleichtert auf. Auch wenn er noch nicht bewusst zauberte, so hatte er schon etliche magische Dinge zustande gebracht, besonders oft dann, wenn er wütend, traurig oder extrem fröhlich war. Seine Eltern hatten ihm bisher das absichtliche Zaubern untersagt, weil bekannt war, dass kleine Zaubererjungs ohne Ausbildung und Anleitung, die erstaunlichsten Dinge zustande bringen konnten, was die nichts ahnenden Muggel schon oft in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte.

James brannte darauf zu zaubern, endlich einen richtigen Zauberstab in den Händen zu halten und nicht diese schrecklich öden Spielzeugzauberstäbe, die nur rote und grüne Funken von sich gaben (aber mit einem wunderschönen Feuerwerk explodieren konnten, wenn man es nur richtig anstellte, wie James herausgefunden hatte!). Aber um richtig zu zaubern musste endlich der Brief aus Hogwarts kommen.

»Gerald, Liebling! Bist du nicht etwas spät dran?«

Mrs Potter schaute ihren Mann fragend an, während der gemütlich seinen Toast aß.

»Warum? Wofür spät, Venefica!«

»Hattest du nicht heute deinen Termin im Ministerium, um deine neusten Entwicklungen vorzustellen?«, fragte Venefica Potter süßlich, aber ihre Augen funkelten angriffslustig.

»Grund Gütiger!« Gerald Potter sprang auf. »Wie spät? Wo sind…? Wann kann…? Wie viel…?«, stotterte er hastig und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Seine Frau atmete tief durch, ging in den Flur und kam mit einem grünen Umhang, einem schwarzen großen Hut und Schuhen zurück. Wenig später kam Gerald Potter wieder in die Küche gestürzt, in der Hand einen hell glänzenden Gegenstand balancierend, den er vorsichtig auf dem Tisch abstellte, während er hastig hervorstieß: »Mein Umhang, mein Hut, kann sie nicht finden…«

Wortlos hielt Venefica ihm die verlorengeglaubten Sachen hin und ihr Mann schlüpfte dankbar hinein.

»So, meine Lieben, dann bis heute Abend, ich muss mich beeilen…«

»Gerald, deine SCHUHE!«

»Ohhhh! Danke, Venia, wenn ich dich nicht hätte!«

Gerald Potter küsste seine Frau sanft auf die Wange, bevor er sich die Schuhe zuschnürte. Venefica musste lächeln. So kannte sie ihren Mann, ein zerstreuter Professor, aber auf seinem Gebiet, der Erforschung und Entwicklung neuartiger Zauberergegenstände, ein Genie.

»Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich los! Wiedersehen James, bis heute Abend Venia. Wo ist denn nun? Ach hier!« Gerald Potter klemmte sich das glänzende seltsame Ding unter den Arm und mit einem lauten PLOPP war er verschwunden.

»Ein Glück, dass man mittlerweile im Ministerium apparieren kann«, seufzte seine Frau. »Mit Flohpulver im Kamin wäre er mit Sicherheit zu spät gekommen, wo dort doch immer so lange Wartezeiten sind.«

»Mom, was hat Dad wieder neues erfunden?«, erkundigte sich James, während er seelenruhig seinen Kakao schlürfte. Er war an die hektischen Auftritte seines Vaters gewöhnt und fand nichts Außergewöhnliches dabei, dass sein Vater soeben appariert, sprich mir-nichts-dir-nichts in Nichts verschwunden war.

»Ach, das ist wieder so etwas, was nur deinem Vater einfallen kann. Es heißt Spickoskop oder so ähnlich und soll bei der Aufspürung schwarzer Magie helfen«, erklärte Mrs Potter ihrem Sohn, der die Stirn kraus zog.

»Wird es diesmal denn was?«, fragte er skeptisch. »Ich meine, explodiert es nicht wieder beim ersten Test, wie das letzte Dings?«

»Wer weiß, James, du kennst doch deinen Vater! Aber diesmal hat er wirklich lange daran herumgebastelt. Ich denke…«

Venefica wurde durch einen Aufschrei ihres Sohnes unterbrochen, der aufgeregt aus dem Fenster deutete.

»Mom, sieh nur, sieh nur! Da kommt eine Eule!«

Mrs Potter verfolgte ebenso gebannt wie ihr Sohn, wie die weiße Eule auf das Fenster zugesegelt kam und elegant auf dem Fensterbrett landete. An ihrem Bein war eine Rolle Pergament befestigt, die James ungeduldig und nicht gerade vorsichtig entfernte, so dass die Eule empört schuhute. Mrs Potter warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, wandte sich dann aber sofort wieder ihrem Sohn zu, der mit glänzenden Augen auf das Siegel auf dem Briefumschlag blickte. Es war das Schulwappen von Hogwarts, das einen Dachs, einen Adler, einen Löwen und eine Schlange zeigte, die sich um den großen Buchstaben H gruppierten.

Die Eule raschelte bedeutungsvoll mit ihren Federn und flog davon, aber weder Mutter noch Sohn hatten einen Blick für sie übrig, denn James hatte mittlerweile den Umschlag geöffnet:

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst.

Ganz hohes Tier)

Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Minerva McGonagall_

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

»Endlich«, jubelte James, »endlich ist er da. Jetzt gehöre ich auch zu den Schülern von Hogwarts!«

Er reckte stolz das Kinn und seine braunen Augen glänzten vor Begeisterung.

»Sieh mal James, da ist noch etwas dabei«, machte Venefica Potter ihren Sohn aufmerksam, der vor lauter Aufregung ein weiteres Pergament, welches ebenfalls im Umschlag steckte, übersehen hatte. Hastig griff James danach und faltete es auseinander. Eine Liste mit diversen Angaben zu erforderlichen Kleidungsstücken, Lehrbüchern und anderen Utensilien für James erstes Jahr in Hogwarts kam zum Vorschein, die Mrs Potter sogleich sorgfältig studierte.

»Ja, Umhänge brauchst du natürlich, die bekommen wir bei Madame Malkins«, murmelte sie vor sich hin. »Bücher, natürlich. … Nehmen die etwa immer noch das Buch von Bunsen? Das gab's doch schon zu meiner Zeit. … Ach sieh mal hier: _1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2), 1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschen, 1 Teleskop_«, las sie laut vor, was auf der Liste stand. »So einen Kessel haben wir noch oben auf dem Dachboden, da nisten doch immer die Mäuse drin. Und Kristallflaschen hat Dad bestimmt noch und ein Teleskop, ich glaube Tante Amalia hat da…«

»Mom!«, unterbrach sie James empört. »Ich geh doch nicht mit so altem Plunder nach Hogwarts!«

Er blickte seine Mutter entrüstet an. Das Teleskop von Tante Amalia war mit Sicherheit genauso alt wie sie selbst, also jenseits der 100, und James hatte nicht vor, mit solch einem Antiquariat in Hogwarts zu erscheinen und sich damit zum Gespött der ganzen Schule zu machen.

Seine Mutter, die mit dem Pergament in der Hand bereits auf dem Weg zur Treppe, die zum Dachboden führte, gewesen war, drehte sich erstaunt um, bevor sich ein gutmütiges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

»In Ordnung James, du hast ja Recht! Der Kessel taugt wirklich nichts mehr und wenn wir sowieso in die Winkelgasse müssen…«

»Wir gehen in die Winkelgasse? Klasse!«, freute sich James.

Die Winkelgasse war _die_ Einkaufsgelegenheit für Zauberer, lag versteckt hinter einem schäbigen Pub im Herzen Londons und man konnte in deren zahlreichen Läden und Geschäften allerlei Nützliches und Außergewöhnliches kaufen.

James liebte die Tage, die sie in der Winkelgasse verbrachten, denn dort gab es so viel zu bestaunen und häufig auch abzustauben, denn an solchen Einkaufstagen waren seine Eltern meist mehr als großzügig.

Auch diesmal witterte James eine Chance etwas Neues zu bekommen und da der Brief aus Hogwarts zudem ein außergewöhnliches Ereignis darstellte, packte er die Gelegenheit beim Schopf.

»Mooom«, fragte er seine Mutter, die das Pergament zurück auf den Tisch gelegt und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes den Tisch abgeräumt hatte, so dass sich das Geschirr nun selbständig im Becken abwusch.

»Ja, James?«, antwortete sie abwesend, während sie in einer Schublade im Küchenschrank herumstöberte und schließlich ein samtenes Säckchen zutage förderte.

»Bekomme ich einen neuen Besen?«, lauerte James unterdessen.

»Hm«, machte Venefica Potter, die gerade einen Blick in den Beutel geworfen hatte, um daraufhin zufrieden zu nicken und nach ihrem Reiseumhang zu greifen. Sie zog diesen über, bevor sie James ansprach: »Ziehst du dir bitte etwas an!«

»Mom!«, schnaubte James empört. »Ich hab dich doch was gefragt! Bekomme ich nun einen neuen Besen? Bitteee!«

Er setze einen flehenden Blick auf. Aber seine Mutter schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf, reichte James seinen Reiseumhang und deutete dann mit dem Finger auf das Pergament, welches wieder vor James auf dem Tisch lag.

DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINE EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN stand dort in dicken Lettern.

»Nächstes Jahr vielleicht«, tröstete Venefica ihren Sohn, der nun leicht schmollte.

»Was für eine blöde Vorschrift! Ich würde denen schon zeigen, was es heißt richtig zu fliegen«, maulte James.

»Du kannst doch auf einem der Schulbesen fliegen«, versuchte ihn seine Mutter aufzuheitern.

»Pf, Schulbesen! Was werden das schon für Besen sein, sicher sind die alle so alt wie das olle Teleskop von Tante Amalia und genauso langsam wie sie selbst«, mokierte sich James.

Schulbesen! So was war wirklich unter seiner Würde!

Leider sah das seine Mutter anders, die ihn nun drängte sich zu beeilen. Folgsam stand James auf und während er sich anzog und schließlich den Umhang überstreifte, überlegte er, was er sich stattdessen wünschen konnte, um es mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen und von den anderen Kindern bewundert zu werden. In der Winkelgasse gab es sicherlich zahlreiche Dinge, die bewundernswert waren, wenn auch nicht so besonders, wie ein neuer Rennbesen der Extraklasse.

Aber irgendetwas würde es schon geben und mit der Aussicht auf einen erlebnisreichen Tag in London, trat James wenig später gut gelaunt in den Kamin. Er warf eine Handvoll von dem silbern schimmernden Flohpulver, das er aus dem samtenen Säckchen genommen hatte, auf den Rost, rief laut und deutlich »Winkelgasse« und wirbelte sogleich besagtem Ort entgegen.


End file.
